At Daybreak
by shukishi
Summary: A/U: In which an unknown force attacked both Natural and Coordinator without discrimination and a situation arise when the two race have to work together as one even when they know nothing about their enemies. Fafner /Gundam Seed. Miriallia/Maya centric.


**At Daybreak**

-

-

A/U: In which an unknown force attacked both Natural and Coordinator without discrimination and a situation arise when the two race have to work together as one even when they know nothing about their enemies. When all hope seems lost, suddenly a small group of fighting machines so unlike the Gundams, started to appear and it seemed like someone close to our heroes weren't really what she seems. Fafner of the Azure/Gundam Seed.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Tatsumiya._

_Tatsumiya was a remote Japanese island I lived since birth. It was called the Last Paradise on Earth because elsewhere, Festum has destroyed most of it. Our Tatsumiya was not unprepared when they attacked. The island's adults were prepared and fought…even I fought them to save our home by using a machine called Fafner._

_At first, I wasn't sent to fight because of my medical history. My job was to operate at the control room but after a fuss my father started when he visited, it was revealed that I was fit to operate the Fafner to fight the Festum. Operating the Fafner was not that easy but manageable, although there was this side effect; our eyes will turn red when we ride on our Fafner and after a while, riding the Fafner will consume you._

_Fighting the Festum took a lot from us. It was a long battle from there on but we made it. My friend already lost his sight. Another was in a coma before he awoke by the island's core. One was already beginning to lose consciousness. It won't take long for me to succumb from it too._

_ Our technology was advanced but it took several loses of our dear people to find a cure. But the cure, in some way it was a curse. For some reason, the ones who were left and was cured, we...we were granted immortality. It…was very hard for us to die. Trust me, we've tried, no that's wrong. The Festum tried. There were plenty of time in which it seemed like the Festum really did killed us but in the end we didn't die no matter what happened._

_Kazuki Makabe, Sakura Kaname, Kanon Memphis, Soushi Minashiro, and I, Maya Toomi, we were to live and watch those around us die. Even those who rode the Fafner after us and were cured the same way did not achieve the immortality that was granted to us for some reason. Tsubaki Minashiro was an exception; she was the core of the island. As long as the island lives, she lives. As long as she lives, the island lives._

_We separated but kept in touch. Eventually we'll be together again because we were immortal. Now long after the Festum who were eventually defeated, the five of us has watched the world rebuild itself._

_We entered the world in which the people called the Cosmic Era. At that time, a war similar to the one I was in, broke out. But it was also very different; it was between humans, not fighting to save humanity. They fought because they were different; I never understood why they killed so many just to say who were more superior. It was by chance I even participated in the war. Having taken up a new identity, I was a civilian, dragged into a war._

_My name was Miriallia Haw at that time. After the wars ended, it's another couple of years before I have to 'die'. As we were immortal, we do not age but we could subtlety change our looks to make us appear younger as well as being mature. Once we were at the age when people will starts to question us, we would 'die'. _

_We were going to 'die' soon and be 'born' again but we did not. _

_We did not that time because there was one thing that was stopping Soushi's sister, Tsubaki Minashiro from erasing our identity again and creating a new one for each of us. That was all because of one reason. A reason that made my friends and I fear for the worst for humanity. A reason that made us feels what we felt so long ago._

_The Festum started to appear again._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

-

-

A/N: I should really be updating my shinkumi fics…but I couldn't pass up the chance to inspire some people, even if it's only one, to write a good crossover for Fafner and Gundam Seed. This is solely for inspirationally (sucks too much to be one) purposes only. Message me when you write one or find one (except for the two currently on ff. net, I already saw those). Now, I got to go before my shinkumi readers find me and captures me. *looks wryly around before hiding *

-

-

* * *


End file.
